Akatsuki goes to Canobie Lake Park!
by xxTheDemonInsideYouxx
Summary: Kai brings the Akatsuki to Canobie Lake park for a little vacation, "forgetting" that her fellow members have a tendancy for...destruction  -
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki Goes to Canobie Lake Park!

**[ Hey Everyone! This is just a lil' drabble I thought of one lovely morning (it was raining xD) a  
>while ago, and voila, my art that is so much better than Deidara's!<br>Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Akatsuki, neither do I own the OC's of Suzu, Amaya, Irie, or Mitei who belong to my friend DemonMuffinChan, who just kindly allowed me to use them ^-^ **

**For those who don't live in the north eastern part of the U.S, Canobie Lake Park is an amusement park in new Hampshire (I think) which is really fun tah go to ^-^ Speaking of which I believe I am going next week…. Anyways! This drabble is going to be more than one chapter long so please bear with me here. **

**And so, after my long ramble of talking, disclaimers and information, I now commence Canobie Lake Park with the Akatsuki, to begin! Enjoy! ] **

*Kai POV*

"Hey, Pein I wanted to ask yah something!" I said as I walked into his room, bowing slightly before hopping over to his large wooden desk. It was pretty dark in the room that had no windows, so it was hard for me to see our Leader, but even so I could sense where he was by the creepy aura.

I heard him sigh, "What is it, Kai?" some papers shuffled out of the way.

"I've been thinking about this for a little while, and I think the Akatsuki needs a day's vacation!" I chirped happily, even under Pein's quizzical gaze.

"Oh and why do you think this?"

"Weeeeellllllll they've all been working pretty hard lately! And I'm tired of Hidan trying to rip off Kakuzu's door every week looking for his scythe when we all know it's someone else taking it!" I said, my smile still bright and happy on my face.

"…"

"Okay, Would it be alright with you if I brought them all to Canobie lake park for the day!"

Pein stared at me for a long time before resting his face in one of his hands. "If I let you do this will you promise not to disclo— "

"Yeah, yeah don't disclose any information about the Akatsuki, thanks- Pein -you're- the- best- I –love- you -bye!" and on that quick sentence I kissed the leader on the cheek and skipped out of the room, the one eye that was showing was arched happily.

"I'll take it as a yes, hm?" the blonde pyro known as Deidara asked almost the moment I got out of the room.

"Yes ma'am! Get everyone together so I can tell them, we leave tomorrow!" I said cheerily, and then walked off down the hallway mumbling to myself, "now where do I get a bus to take em all in…"

*Kame POV*

After sitting in a room for a whole two hours listening to Hidan rant off about how "pissed" he was that his scythe kept going missing, I was overjoyed when Deidara came through the door telling us to get in the meeting hall for a discussion about something or other.

"Alright we'll be there as soon as I can get albino to shut up," I told Deidara, shutting the door on him and slapping Hidan across the face. "STOP YELLING ALREADY YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

"I WONT STOP F*CKING YELLING TILL I FIND MY GOD D*MNED SCYTHE!" Hidan screamed back, shaking me forcefully by the shoulders, rattling the life out of me till I was standing dizzily in the center of the room.

"Oh, and might I add, Kai has special permission from our Leader to do this so if you two aren't there soon it's going straight to those two, hm…" Deidara said, popping his head back in the room for that helpful comment and then zooming straight back out to tell the other members.

I sighed. "If this is Kai's idea then it either involves going to a bar or everyone getting matching tattoo's of a guy's head getting ripped off…." It was true, many times before she had suggested we all do that, even if she herself had only one tattoo of something I didn't know because it was a tramp stamp, and I most certainly wasn't looking there…even if it was already exposed.

"Hey I think that b*tch has it right…Kame, you should try dressing like her!" Hidan inputted with a perverted grin on his face which I quickly slapped off.

"No matter how many times you ask I will not dress like an emo stripper," I replied with a frown.

"…d*mmit," Hidan also frowned, but looked towards the door. That pervy grin was still on his face. "Alright lets f*cking go, maybe I'll get a f*cking good floor seat to – " he was cut off from another slap across the face by yours truly. That pervert!

"No staring up that girl's shorts…but let's go anyways," with that the two of us walked out of the room, and I was sure to lock the door on the way out…I hid the scythe in the room ^-^.

*Yui's POV*

One thing I would not like to wake up to Itachi trying to mangekyou someone for walking in the room without knocking when only moments ago I was happily sleeping on his lap: and what do you know that is just what happened right now!

"WHAT THE HELL, HM? PUT THAT AWAY!" a certain somebody known as Deidara yelled as he ducked his head out of the way so to not look into Itachi's eyes.

"What are you doing Deidara?" Itachi asked coldly as they never really did get along well.

"Report to the meeting hall in five minutes hm, this regards what we're going to do tomorrow…wake up Yui and get going, hm." Deidara said then moved out of the room, leaving me and Itachi alone in it again.

"… Get up, you heard him…" Itachi prodded me calmly, he already knew I had been woken when Deidara barged through the door. Sighing I lifted my head off his lap, yawning and brushed my hair through with my fingers.

"W-wonder what it is…" I thought aloud, looking at the Uchiha now beside me, who just shrugged.

"Something about tomorrow…" he said, way to be informative. Sighing I hopped down off the edge of the bed in one graceful movement and walked over to the door, still shyly smiling in the way I could never help doing.

"Well, come on then!" Without even waiting for my partner I threw open the door and made my way down the hallway all the way to the meeting room where a few people were already lazing around the room. As always, there was the read headed Suzu trying to hold Deidara's hand out of the way so the mouth wouldn't lick her, and grabbing onto his ponytail trying to rip it out...I dont even know why.

Taking up the entire couch was Kame trying to catch up on her 24/7 nap while pushing Hidan away from trying to annoy her, which we all know he annoys us all. Good luck with that nap Kame.

Zetsu was sticking out of the wall, both his black and white side arguing with each other about something that I was too far away to hear, while a depressed looking Takeshi was sitting by herself just watching Zetsu like she wished she had someone to argue with like that.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" and an orange swirly masked wonder was running all around the room with a pair of girl's underwear in his hand being chased by a very angry Mitei who was swearing she would make him a sacrifice to Jashin once she caught him. This made me slightly laugh as they were both running so fast it just looked like a whirl of Pink and Blonde was chasing Orange and Black.

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE TOBI!" Mitei screamed making a break to tackle him, when Kai came walking through the door and got tackled instead.

"Jeez Mitei, I know you want me but some other time, okay?" Kai said sarcastically, pushing Mitei off of her, patted her head and then kept on walking to wait for the rest of them to come. I think Mitei was very confused at what the girl just said, as was I.

Following Kai through the door was the very pissed off looking shark man Kisame who had Irie hanging onto his sameheda for a ride. I suppose it was blocking his shoulders knocking out the idea of a piggy back ride so sameheda was the next choice on the block.

After waiting for the few remaining members, Sasori, Amaya, Konan and then finally leader who didn't seem too eh... "Energetic" about this, Kai stood up in the middle of the room and began to speak.

"First off, Suzu stop trying to rip Nancy off Deidara's head, the poor guy only has his ponytail to keep him happy!" then she looked around the room, "and second, Tobi give Mitei back her panties before I deem you the pervert of the Akatsuki...other than Hidan." then she went off to explaining something that had to do with a park. The only thing that distracted me was how one girl could manage so many piercings... Snakebites, nose stud, eyebrow ring, tonge ring, four way belly button ring with four studs around that, then 12 piercings in each ear...yikes.

"Okay so any questions?" she said after a while... oops, i wasn't listening *Sweat drop*

"Yeah I have one," Hidan said, raising his hand grinning in a creepy way. "Could you turn around?"

Kai raised one visible eyebrow at him, confused, but shrugged it off and turned around anyways causing many "ooooooooooohs" from the Akatsuki members. I stifled a laugh as the girl turned around with a sweat drop clear on her forehead and as Hidan got wacked on the face by kame who had woken up.

"If this is going to be a daily thing...ah never mind. Any non sexually-alluring questions?" Kai asked, crossing her arms mostly at Hidan but then raising another eyebrow at Pein who was glaring at everyone else like 'ask that again and you won't see the next day."

"Do we get to eat anyone?" Zetsu asked earning laughter from a few of us around the room.

"No zetsu you cannot eat anybody! ...unless they get the giant stuffed animal from the crane machine... then eat them, take the animal and scram!" Kai said excitedly as a little thought bubble appeared over her head, and then she nodded to herself. "Yeah...yeah do that!"

"...What if they cut in a line?" his white side asked innocently.

"Then you snap their neck, rip off their limbs and sell them on Ebay after taking their eyes to give em to the blind emo on the couch over there, any more sensible questions?" she responded with a large sigh and shared a glance with Pein like 'how do you deal with this every day?'

He replied with a shrug.

" I have one!" Suzu said, raising one hand high above her head and waving it around, still holding onto deidara's ponytail which caused a shriek from the blonde.

"Does it have anything to do with how to untangle your hand from his hair?" Kai questioned. "Because you could always cut it off..."

"Well no, but that is a good idea!" she said happily. "I was wondering one thing, if we all have to get on a bus together, can I drive?"

"...do you have a drivers license?"

"Nope!"

"... Sure why not!"

And that was when Pein decided to stand up, gently pushing kai out of the way. "Suzu I can not let you drive a bus where you have no practice in driving a normal car. Especially not with the entire akatsuki inside. Furthermore, Kai as you have left out we can't just go blowing up anything we see, so be sure to keep that in mind."

"Oh yeah yeah, don't be such a party pooper leader-sama!" Kai argued. "I thought you were the LEADER of an assassins group! Besides… Blowing up stuff is fun!"

"ART IS A BANG, HM!"

"Oh shut up Deidara, no one cares what you think," Suzu flicked him on the forehead.

"Well if that's all everyone's gotta be up bright and early, Suzu is driving, and when we get there be sure to kill the guy who gets the stuffed animal from the crane machine! MEETING ADJOURNED!" and with that Kai jumped out of the room, trailing behind her was Pein who was shaking his head.

-THE NEXT MORNING!-

*Kai POV*

"GET IN THE BUS IN FIVE! ONCE I LEAVE THAT'S IT, I DONT KNOW HOW TO TURN THIS THING IN REVERSE SO LETS HOPE FOR THE BEST!" Suzu yelled out from inside the large black bus that I had fun painting an Akatsuki cloud on (way to be undercover, right?)

"I CANT FIND MY UNDERWEAR!" Mitei screeched in reply, running outside with a diaper on.

"You can borrow one of mine!" I suggested with a little smirk, knowing it wasn't much to promise. Well that and Mitei looked pretty funny with a huggies diaper on.

"Tobi has mitei-chan's underwear, because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said bouncing out of the base after her with the same panties from last night still clutched in his hand.

"MADARA!" Mitei roared, chasing after him back inside. Of course no one else knew who Madara was, but still that was a risky thing to be yelling.

"Kai, how much will this cost us?" Kakuzu asked, coming from the other side of the bus. I'm guessing he was inspecting it.

"A couple hundred, don't get a five-way heart attack on me," I said smirking at the Akatsuki banker who seemed like he really WAS going to have a heart attack...well either that or kill me, which resulted in me diving behind pein for protection. "LEADER-SAMA OLD MAN IS TRYING TO KILL MEEEEEEEE!"

"Im not trying to kill you...now," Kakuzu muttered darkly under his breath.

"YES YOU ARE CAUSE THAT'S WHAT CREEPY OLD MEN DO IN THEIR SPARE TIME, THEY MOLEST DEH GIRL AND THEN KILL EM! or at least that's what hidan did...BUT YER PARTNERS!" I screamed while struggling to keep laughter hidden.

"I DIDN'T F*CKING DO THAT!" Hidan yelled back from inside, running out with Kame getting pulled hopelessly behind him, her feet flying off the ground and with little swirl's in her one showing eye. Poor girl.

"YAH YAH F*CKING DID!" I retorted, flailing my arms around landing to point at the albino jashinist.

"EVERYONE JUST GET IN THE DAMN BUS I'M LEAVING!" Suzu interrupted, whipping a kunai so fast it went through hidan's chest and hit me in the stomach, easily pushed aside since I was used to kunai cuts.

"I got my underwear!" Mitei sang happily now skipping into the bus with a chained up tobi getting dragged forcefully behind her. Now I wonder where she got the chains from...

Soon after we finally piled every single last soul from the base inside the bus, pein planted Konan right next to Suzu to guide her driving, and then we were off on the highway. Oh yeah, we got a lot of weird looks, but hey nothings better then having an albino boy trying to strangle a pink haired jinchuuriki while he gets hit over the head by a shark skin sword repeatedly, then having a small group of them playing vollyball (sitting down of course) across the bus, whenever someone spikes the ball having it go through the floor of the bus then having to stop, repair it, get a new ball and keep going. Let's also rest aside the fact that suzu got us pulled over and given 7 tickets, 2 prison warnings and almost caused 4 accidents, actually causing 3 of them but just kept on driving.

"HAHAAA-TAKE THAT YOU B*STARD!" Hidan yelled after every police car we managed to run away from thanks to the helpful disguise of a jutsu we could look like any other car on the road. Then after the second or third time yelling this Kame finally got fed up with him, pulled out a roll of duck tape from who knows where and duck taped his entire face up.

"There, much better," she said with a nod and went back to sleeping in the backseat of the bus, which might not have been an easy task to accomplish as Hidan went to scream and cuss angerily at her.

Then of course there was Pein who was nervously staring out the window, then back at suzu sure she was going to somehow blow up the bus because of annoying Deidara about his ponytail I so happily named Nancy.

"Oh calm down Pein, it's not like anyone in THIS bus could die from a bus crash! I mean really, they're the Akatsuki for crying out loud, just loosen up, ok?" I comforted, sitting beside the leader who looked back at me.

"Kame is sleeping, she could. Deidara is tied to a pole by his hair, he could," I snickered at that one. "Tobi is an idiot..."

"Yeah but HE couldn't," I went down to a whisper glaring at Pein like 'don't even bring that up you know it scares me.'

"Even so Kai, we both know your plans never turn out well, and if—" Pein was cut off.

"STOP TAKING MY UNDERWEAR, DAMMIT!" Mitei screamed from near the back of the bus at the recently discussed Tobi, followed by a smacking sound and an orange glob went flying from one end of the bus all the way to smashing into the driver's window.

My eyes roamed around the bus to see that shy little girl Yui trying to calm Mitei down looking quite nervous. "I-it's okay m-Mitei-Chan, T-Tobi doesn't m-mean t-t-to be a pervert... he's j-just..."

"A pervert," Mitei finished the sentence for her, shaking her fist at the orange masked boy.

"Well...n-not exactly..."

"Yes exactly!"

"Tobi is a good boy, not a pervert!" Tobi spoke up. "Deidara-senpai, tell Mitei-chan to stop calling Tobi such names!"

"TOBI, SHUT UP, HM!" Deidara yelled back seeing as he was in his own predicament, trying to untie his hair from around the pole.

"I have a WONDERFUL idea, why don't you ALL just shut up!" Amaya inputted oh so cheerily. No I'm serious, she was smiling as she said this, then went back to tormenting Sasori with fire as he stared boardly at it, but seemed to tense when it got close to his body.

"…for once I agree with Amaya…" Itachi spoke from his little emo corner in the back of the bus.

"Yes but no one cares about you other than your fan girls!" I pointed out, grinning to myself on what a LIE that was. Even people who didn't know who Itachi was liked him! I don't even know how that was humanly possible, but for some reason it was. (A/N: …I'm serious….the fangirls….are….everywhere….. O.o)

"Beg to differ!" Yui poked her head up from behind one of the seats trying to restrain Mitei from whacking Tobi again.

"Are we there yet?" Irie whined and Kisame let out one of those tiny mushroom sighs.

"No but we better get there soon…" he agreed looking as though he was getting one hell of a headache. Oh joy, headaches!

So here was the alignment of all my fellow companions! In the very back was Kame, sleeping happily, while across the row was Itachi reading a book very withdrawn from everybody. Takeshi I believed was curled up under a seat back there; either that or she was still back at the base. I now deem the back of the bus to be depress-valley! Near the mid-back was Mitei lying on the floor getting restrained by Yui so she wouldn't destroy Tobi for constantly stealing her underwear. Then there was Amaya who was getting the fire dangerously close to Sasori's hair, who still didn't seem to care. Zetsu was sitting nearby those two, all closed up to ignore us all. Thank you *rolls eyes.* In the very middle was Kakuzu mulling over how much this would cost him, while across the aisle was Kisame and Irie playing a game of Go-Fish (xD oh my pathetic humor) and both wondering how long it would be till we got there. Now in the front section of the bus were just me and Pein in the passenger seats, while of course there was Suzu at the wheel with Konan beside her trying to guide her the right way. Then there was Deidara, tied to a pole at the front of the bus, and Tobi who was lying on the floor after getting chucked at the window.

For those of you wondering about Hidan… he was running around everywhere with his duck taped head, so he didn't fit in the columns.

"Suzu-chan, we close?" I called to my close friend in wonder, who just shrugged.

"Like I know! This stupid lady on the screen is trying to tell me what to do! Dammit, Die Lady!" Then she went off to try to stab the GPS, which was unfortunately out of her reach.

"In 2.5 miles, take Exit – "

"STOP IT!" Suzu yelled. "I KNOW WHERE I'M GOING!"

Well finally we managed to reach the front of the park, and after suzu's awful parking job and everyone trying to get Deidara untied from the pole we managed to exit the bus.

Time for the real fun to begin!

**[ more message time, cause i know you all love that xD  
>For a little background on the OC'S you see there, they are all part of akatsuki stories that may or may not be posted up on fanfiction, and some not posted up on any site at all. Anyways, well thanks for reading and I promise to have the second part out real soon!<br>*Waves goodbye for now with mah Gaara plushie*  
>Which just gave me a wonderful idea... Maybe some other OC's will show up around the park. Beware: I have one who will cause more destruction then 100 Tobi's plus a pissed off Deidara, and the reason is she is more insaine then...well...anything. ^-^" If she shows up, try running away from yer computer screen for a bit! If you see her chasing after you through the house, don't say I didn't warn you! xD ] <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

**[HEY GUYS, BACK AGAIN I SEE! Yeah you couldn't resist me, I know =3 (just kidding, by the way) Anyways, more disclaimers! Half the characters around the park seen are my OC's however some of them are once again my friend DemonMuffinChan's.  
>(Carly, Saya, and then Hideo Manami and Takao who are a part of Irie's old team) – All hers! Also some of the ideas in here were a part of her lovely genius, so we could count Demonmuffinchan in as a co-writer! Yeah, let's do that! <strong>**Heh oh yeah I do tend to get off topic a lot, so please don't chase after me with a burning passion to snap my nose off with a shovel if it gets off topic, I just get reaaalllll into it ^-^" **

**HOWEVER! Remember that nut job I was telling ya'll about last time? Yeah…she's here O_O Beware! Watch yer step when going to an amusement park with the Akatsuki, and Enjoy ;) ] **

*Kame POV*

Suzu's beautiful parking job had jolted me awake, and sent out the signals that we were now wherever the hell Kai was bringing us. What, you think I'd actually listen to something that doesn't regard missions and or ice cream?

"FINALLY!" The pink haired Irie cheered, throwing her go-fish cards at Kisame then running out of the bus to kiss the ground. I don't think she trusted the driver one bit and was scared to death the entire time in the bus.

"WAIT!" Kai yelled, and then she instantly quieted down once everyone stopped talking. "As Leader keeps bugging me about, we can't show that we are Akatsuki, all eyes off the bus please thank you, so take off all your cloaks…and THEN you can go!"

Sighing I watched as Hidan yelled something about not giving a damn, then actually ripping his cloak off and tossing it aside. I groaned to think how many more of those would be ripped before Hidan actually got a brain to STOP ripping them. Don't get me wrong, I liked the guy, but he was insane.

I watched as everyone else got off the bus one by one, and sometimes two by two if you count the ones that were getting tackled on the way out. Finally I decided to get up once Itachi had and followed him out of the bus.

The entrance looked kind of like a castle built out of green and brown bricks, with these scary looking rides towering up over them. I watched as there was a cart filled with people screaming of joy getting pulled along the tracks of this red and white thing that almost ran into the parking lot. I wondered how hard it would be to catch a snoozer on one of those.

_ZAP _

All attention was turned towards a now on-fire stroller rolling through the parking lot. Electricity was moving all through it, and then all eyes were on Yui who had this ball of lightning still held in her hand and she was glaring at the stroller.

"What the hell was that f*cking for?" Hidan yelled at her.

The poor girl's eyes suddenly widened as she jumped back. "T-Thought it was….never mind…."

"WOO, YEAH LET'S SET SOME BABIES ON FIRE!" Suzu jumped up to yell pumping her fist in the air.

"Who's setting babies on fire?" a girl asked now walking up to us. She had shoulder length spiky brown hair and these eyes that looked like they belonged to puppy dogs, so big!

"OHMIFRUCKINGGOODNESS WE ARE SETTING BABIES ON FIRE? KIAMU GET THE FLAMETHROWER!" another girl yelled, running up behind the first. This one looked a lot younger than the first and probably wasn't a day older than 15. She had black hair streaked through with green held up in a pony tail, but it looked like she would have a lot of trouble seeing due to the bangs falling directly over both eyes.

"NO, WE ARE NOT SETTING BABIES ON FIRE!" The first girl yelled, clamping her hand over the 15 year olds mouth and un-seen eyes.

"Yes we are! Setting children on fire is fun!" Suzu yelled with a grin, probably just to see the reaction of the two girls. Well the older of the two looked like she was going to chop Suzu's head off, while the younger ripped out of her grip to bow down at Suzu's' feet.

"Whoever the hell you are I love you!" She said then looked up smiling at Suzu who gasped dramatically in awe.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, LETS GET MARRIED!"

The brown haired girl face palmed herself about 25 times before calling over a boy that seemed the same age as the psycho girl and said something to him about restraining his "responsibility."

"CAN WE REALLY? THEN LETS EAT PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY, AND STAB PEOPLE WITH SPOONS AT MIDNIGHT WHILE EATING HONEY! Oh by the way, hi my name is Juriana it's nice to meet you!" The girl named Juriana said this all too quickly then stuck out a hand for Suzu to shake which she so gladly did. "This is my sensei Carly-sama, and my annoying roomie that I love so much, Kiamu-kun!"

"For the thousandth time I am not your sensei!" the apparent Carly groaned.

"SURE YOU ARE SENSEI!" Juriana screamed happily, hugging onto Carly, then all of a sudden in a whiff of smoke Juriana disappeared, and then re appeared clinging onto Pein's head. Oh my god that was the best picture in the world!

"HEY, YOU LOOK KINDA FUNNY! Ohmigosh I know you, I've seen you before! From all the piercings…" she studied Pein closely as the rest of the Akatsuki held their breath waiting to see if she would recognize him. Suddenly the girl snapped her fingers. "You must be that Robot that I lost 5 years back!"

"No one told me leader was a robot, hm," Deidara said smirking at the thought.

"No one told me chicks could look so hot and have a male's voice!" Juriana chirped up to Deidara, and then all of a sudden she was once again standing beside Carly who looked ready to kill her. For someone as crazy as she was, her speed was incredible. I don't think even Pein or Itachi with their special eyes could see her movements.

Deidara was standing with his mouth hanging wide open, just staring at the girl who just stood around cheerily smiling at nothing. She obviously had no clue who we were, and even if she did I doubt that would stop her from making more thoughtless comments.

"I am so sorry about this…" Carly apologized to Pein and Deidara, "This is a usual thing with her…just….just ignore it…"

"No, ignoring it just makes it worse," the boy inputted with his arms crossed like he had full out experience with that handful. What a joy ride he was. Like the girl his green eyes were almost invisible behind a curtain of bleach blonde bangs that stretched back into a black messy mop, but there was a frown indicating said joy ride.

"Yep I'm like finding a needle in the haystack!" Juriana said all too happily. "Except, when you find me I won't stab you… immediately!"

"WHO WOULD GO LOOKING FOR YOU?" Almost everyone in the Akatsuki seemed to yell, along with this girl's friends. I was surprised how ticked off the other members seemed to get at this girl when she hadn't even done anything to them… yet. I mean I was pretty annoyed to, but it was also quite amusing.

"Gaara-Sama would!" Juriana sang.

"… The Kazekage of Sunagakure?" Pein questioned, earning his a powerful WHACK in the arm from Kai.

"THIS IS NOT A BUSINESS TRIP, GET YER MIND OFF DEH FRICKEN JINCHUURIKI!" she yelled in his ear. Now everyone was staring at them, causing Kai to throw a paper bomb somewhere else in the parking lot. "Look, pretty explosion!" She rolled her eyes.

"…my explosions are better, hm," Deidara mumbled.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled. "A GOOD BOY WITH PANTIES!"

"HOW IS THAT EVEN HUMANLY POSSIBLE?" Mitei yelled back, pulling her skirt down over her butt, slapping Tobi whilst taking her underwear back and putting it back on. "…what? Don't stare, its rude!"

"Can we just go in already?" Irie asked with a sweat drop falling from her head as she looked longingly at the entrance. I agreed, going in would probably be a lot better than sticking around here.

"Once we get the fire off of Sasori…" Amaya commented with a slight "heh" at the end of that sentence. I looked at Sasori who was staring cross eyed at a flame that was starting up on a piece of hair, then at the lighter in Amaya's hand now receding back into her pocket.

Kisame sighed, "I'll get i— "

"_HOLY CRAP HE'S BURNING!" _

BAM

Sasori was already hit full blast by a giant funnel of water that exploded from one of the rides nearby, sending him flying back a good 20 feet. When the water died down we saw that Juriana kid making a hand sign, then smiling and waving joyfully as Carly and Kiamu picked her up and hauled her away.

The good thing was this made Amaya laugh hysterically, and Deidara yelling about his Danna. It also made Tobi freak out about magical water from the air, and Kisame to start talking about how nice that water jutsu was. Kakuzu was just…there.

"Well come on, let's get a f*cking move on!" Hidan spoke up, completely disregarding what had happened less than a minute ago.

"I swear if you cuss one more time I'll—" I began to warn, but as all ways was cut off.

"Shut the hell up!" That earned the albino Jashinist a 1st place slap on the face and a beating with his own scythe. Finally once he was reduced to a bloody mass on the floor, I chucked the scythe at his head, turned around and crossed my arms.

Kakuzu chuckled, "I think this trip was worth just seeing that."

"LAST ONE THERE IS SLEEPING IN ZETSU'S ROOM!" Mitei yelled out, taking a leave while sprinting to the entrance with a line of the Akatsuki behind her, nobody wanting to sleep in the same room as that cannibal plant.

"_I'm not that scary am I?" _the white side of the plant asked watching as everyone else ran.

**"Let them be scared, run away kids," **the black side said a bit sadistically.

"If you were saying "come here kids" I would be one to believe you were a pedophile," Kai joked before following everyone else to the entrance, leaving me behind with the plant.

"…eh I suppose sleeping in your room is better than Hidan's," I sighed, patting Zetsu on the shoulder that I think was there. Okay so I patted the front of his fly trap, then the two of us walked in silence towards where the large group was crowded out.

"Kame get's the room!" Amaya said happily, clinging onto Sasori's back as I presume she piggy backed here. Sasori didn't look all too pleased since he was soaking wet from the water blast. Seeing as the guy was literally made out of wood, water might not have been the best thing in the world.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," I rolled my eyes and sighed again .

Well after everyone finally getting inside the park (of course there was a dilemma where Konan got angry at the ticket guy and started to try to suffocate him with paper, and Tobi got scared of going through the metal bar slot) everyone separated and went off to their own rides. Kai nearly dragged Pein over to the roller coaster, followed by Suzu, but made Deidara sit outside incase he freaked out and blew up the ride.

"Hmph, I won't blow it up, hm," Deidara protested as Suzu made him sit on a bench.

"Yes but we don't know that!" Suzu argued, smiling that she was just able to finally have control over the cocky blonde.

"Oh come on Suzu, what's the harm if he DOES blow it up anyways?" Kai asked with a shrug. "A few people will die, like so what? We do it all the time!" I don't think that girl knew a thing about keeping her voice down. Of course the only ones who would've heard her were the crowd of about 13 dudes stretching their necks to stare at her…attire.

"…Well that's true…" Suzu thought about it, and then finally nodded. "Okay Dei-Dei, come on."

Well that was the last I saw of them after spotting an ice cream stand…that was the end of that.

"HOLY—HOLY—OH MI GOD, HIDAN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, WHERE THE _HELL_ IS KAKUZU I NEED SOME MONEY, NOW!" I yelled, jumping up and down excitedly.

"How should I F*cking know! What's so god d*mned important?" Hidan asked trying to get me to calm down which of course didn't happen. When I see ice cream ladies and gentlemen, enough said, I NEED it. Surprisingly I'm underweight!

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT GET KAKUZU OVER HERE RIGHT NOW ITS-ITS-THIS IS A LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION!" Then I sprinted off to find the banker of the Akatsuki. After running around for a bit I actually found him trying to steal the heart of this guy who didn't let him cut the line. Luckily for that guy, I tackled Kakuzu at the last moment.

"KAKUZU, I NEED MONEY, RIGHT NOW!" I hollered in his ear, clinging to his back like it was the last thing on earth.

"Take some from Hidan…" Kakuzu growled, glaring daggers at the guy he had just attempted to kill whom was now running full speed away.

"I CAN'T HE'S BROKE, I AM TOO, COME ON, PLEEAAAASSSSEEEEE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAASSEEEEEEEE PRETTYYYYY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP AND A SIXTH HEART TO THAT COLLECTION?" I pleaded until my partner sighed and finally handed me over some money, earning a cheer from yours truly.

I sprinted over to the ice cream stand and almost crashed into the counter. "One large chocolate!" I gasped, handing the guy the money who was staring at me strangely. Finally after he forked over the ice cream I sat on a bench and ate it in pure bliss in front of the Jashinist who was letting out a large sigh.

"What are you looking at?" I challenged, licking the ice cream slowly, staring back at him.

"I don't get what the f*ck is so great about that stuff." Hidan responded darkly staring at the cone in my hand as though trying to shoot lasers at it.

"I'm sorry I don't lick you like this, but that doesn't mean you can hate on the dessert," I rolled my eyes at Hidan who crossed his arms and stuck his nose into the air.

"Whatever, b*tch," he mumbled.

*Amaya POV* 

"So, where are we going first?" I asked Sasori who was walking sullenly behind me, as I was the only one out of us two who was actually excited to do something other than work for that pincushion all day long. It did bug me that Sasori never really did seem to be excited about anything other than his puppets, so my goal today was to make sure he actually got amused!

"…Wherever you want…" Sasori said, staring around the entire park until his eyes finally landed on this giant Frisbee-like-thing, spinning around while swinging from side to side.

"HOLY CRAP LOOK AT THAT THING!" I screamed, pointing up at the Frisbee I now read to be named 'The Extreme Frisbee.' "ITS ENORMOUS!"

"…I suppose we are going there, then?" Sasori asked looking at my jumping around.

"HELL YEA WE ARE!" I announced, grabbing onto his wooden wrist and nearly dragging the puppeteer behind me as I ran full speed towards the line which was surprisingly short. In front of us were these three kids apparently all alone.

"Hey, hey kids! Kids, little itty bitty children! Have you been on here before?" I asked excitedly, poking the one girl in the shoulder about a million times before she finally turned around to stare at me along with her two friends.

"Yeah…Once," the girl said cocking her head to the side to stare at me more.

"No we've been on it twice! Jeez Manami get your facts straight, I thought you were supposed to be the girl! Girl's are the smart ones, right?" argued the boy to her right.

"Be quiet Hideo, we've been on it only once!" the girl named Manami snapped back, crossing her arms at him.

"Yes we are the intelligence of the species!" I grinned proudly cutting into their fight, knocking Sasori on the wooden arm, earning a stare from my partner.

"Actually males and females have equal intelligence, but a girl's brain does develop quicker…" the third boy said, pushing his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose, staring at both me and Sasori instead of his arguing friends.

"Well look who's the smarty!" I rolled my eyes, and got a sigh from Sasori.

"Really you need to work on that filter…" Sasori grumbled at me looking back at the boy with the glasses who tilted his head to the side at what I just said.

"I SWEAR WE'VE BEEN ON IT TWICE!" Hideo yelled once we all tuned back in.

"ONLY ONCE!" Manami yelled back.

"TWICE!"

"ONCE!"

"TWICE!"

After about five minutes of this I flicked both of the kids on the noses, "WE GET IT! ONCE OR TWICE, IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Yes, I was the stranger flicking two unknown kids on the noses. Aren't I awesome?

They dropped down to being silent but death stared each other down until the Frisbee slowed to a stop, allowing the next set of passengers to ride. I hadn't noticed that a whole crowd of people had now lined up behind us, so it was pretty filled up. Good thing we were one of the first on!

"So this thing is supposed to rock to either side, while spinning! This'll be fun!" I informed Sasori happily as we pulled down the restraints that way we wouldn't fly out and hit someone else on the other side of the ride, though I do admit that would be funny!

"…I suppose…" Sasori responded boredly. I sighed, getting used to his sullen behavior, but still wanted to stick to my goal of making him have fun!

Finally, the ride started up. It seemed pretty boring at first, but then it got quicker…and quicker… and soon enough:

"HOLY SHIT IN HELL!" I screeched as we were whipping through the air on this giant Frisbee, clinging onto the restraining bar like it was the last thing on earth.

"Amaya there are kids on this ride," Sasori said ever so calmly.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE? HOLY SHIT IN F*CKING HELL!" I screamed even louder, the wind whipping against my face as we descended downwards to be pulled back up on the other side.

"Is that even possible to shit holy in hell….?" Sasori asked with an air of wonder, still calm though it felt like we were going to get ripped out of our seats any moment.

"IT IS NOW!"

This went on for some time, followed by some kids puking up their breakfast, and me getting a lecture from the people sitting beside us on how it is "unkind to be yelling such atrocious things on a ride where children are present." … go die people, you obviously don't know how to have fun!

By the time the ride ended, I walked off dizzily, holding onto Sasori for support who was sighing. Of course he wouldn't get dizzy, he's a puppet!

"That was cool! Let's do that again!" I piped up once I caught my breath.

"…Will you watch your mouth this time?" Sasori asked expressionlessly.

"Absolutely not!"

And I dragged him off to ride it once more.

**[HEY SO YEAH THAT WAS MY 7 ¼ PAGED CHAPTER! Pretty long if I do say so myself =3 but the other one was 8 pages…. Hm. Anyways, there is still more to come! I guess this is a longer drabble then I thought…. *Sweat drop* ^-^" Well, hoped you liked it! **

** Next time: Be prepared O.o For the one…the only…. TEAM KAKASHI WITHOUT SASUKE :D Yep they're going to show up! And I apologize for anyone who likes sakura, but I might have to make her get hurt by hands of one of my OC'S…. oh yes…. :D it shall happen. **

**WELL, KAY LETS ALL STOP BEING SADISTIC NOW, BYE! I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON MAYBE DON'T HOLD ME TO THAT PROMISE K BYYYE I LOVE YOU ALL SORT OF NO I DON'T KNOW YOU WHATEVER K BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!] **


End file.
